Rapunzel/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Rapunzel in television and motion picture productions. Tangled Tangled-disney-princess-19817155-1280-731.jpg|Rapunzel as a baby. Tangled baby Rapunzel.jpg Queen.Babyrapunzel.PNG|Rapunzel and her mother. tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-263.jpg|Baby Rapunzel with the tiara on her head. Rapmovie9.jpg|Baby Rapunzel with her parents the King and Queen. Fullscreen capture 112013 111715 AM.bmp.jpg|Sleeping baby Rapunzel. tangled-young.jpg|Rapunzel as a child. rapunzel 49.jpg|"Well...what do you wanna do?" Sweeping.jpg Tangled (6).jpg|Rapunzel during "When will my life begin." tumblr_mhkivijpoB1s5193oo1_500.png|Add a new a painting to the gallery tumblr_mhkiloMtr31s5193oo3_1280.png|Playing the guitar tumblr_mhkiloMtr31s5193oo5_500.png|Knitting tumblr_mqxawem2iK1rczby5o3_500.jpg|"...And cooking basiclly" vlcsnap-2011-04-15-13h11m59s216.png|Rapunzel approves of this section! Rapunzel.Painting.PNG|Rapunzel choosing the color she is going to use to paint in "When Will My Life Begin" rapunzel 167.jpg|Rapunzel putting together a puzzle tumblr_mhkiloMtr31s5193oo4_1280.png|Papier-mache tumblr_mhkiloMtr31s5193oo1_500.png|Rapunzel and Pascal doing ventriloquy tumblr_mhkiloMtr31s5193oo7_1280.jpg|Candle-making Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-699.jpg|Then I'll stretch... tumblr_mhkir3cpg61s5193oo2_1280.png|Take a climb tumblr_mhkiloMtr31s5193oo8_1280.jpg|"If I have time to spare" tumblr_mhkivijpoB1s5193oo3_500.png|"Than i'll paint the wall somemore..." tumblr_mhkir3cpg61s5193oo3_1280.png|"Than i'll brush and brush and brush my hair" tumblr_mhkir3cpg61s5193oo5_1280.jpg|Done (finally) tumblr_mhkir3cpg61s5193oo4_1280.png|"What is it like..." tumblr_mhkivijpoB1s5193oo4_1280.jpg|"...out there where they glow" tumblr_mhkivijpoB1s5193oo5_1280.jpg|"Mother might just... let me go" 800px-Kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_8.jpg|Rapunzel with Mother Gothel Draft_lens17572862module147807714photo_1296094506mother_gothel_pinching_ra.jpg|Mother Gothel pinching Rapunzel's cheek rapunzel rapped up in her own hair.jpg|Rapunzel rapped up in her own hair tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-1464.jpg Rapunzel_1.png|Mother Gothel squeezing Rapunzel's cheeks Tangled-Full-Movie-Screencaps-tangled-21683318-1876-1080.jpg Rapunzeltangled.jpg|Putting Flynn in her wardrobe Rapunzeltangled2.jpg Rapunzeltangled3.jpg disney-tangled-rapunzel-pascal-flynn-disneys-rapunzel-16839059-1280-720.jpg|First discovering the crown tumblr_lbub1dgrtp1qde10po1_500.jpg|Rapunzel trying on her crown vlcsnap-2011-04-15-13h24m50s225.png|Rapunzel sees Mother Gothel off from her tower rapunzel 201.jpg|"Who are you and how did you found me?" Fullscreen capture 112013 113857 AM.bmp.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn Tangled-0700.jpg rapunzel 65.jpg|Rapunzel feels proud at having captured an intruder (Flynn/Eugene) tumblr_mhkduw5ZmO1r9vsqco5_1280.png Tangled (96).jpg Princess-Rapunzel-Meet-Flynn-Rider.jpg Tangled (97).jpg|"You will act as my guide..." tumblr_mhkduw5ZmO1r9vsqco7_500.png|"Something brought you here...fate, destiny..." 63540_489390507984_343565352984_6874551_131781_n.jpg|Flynn and Rapunzel tumblr_mhkduw5ZmO1r9vsqco9_1280.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-3425.jpg|Rapunzel and Pascal aren't fooled by Flynn's smolder Rapunzel Sliding Down Tower On Hair.jpeg|Rapunzel sliding down her tower on her hair for the first time Fullscreen capture 112013 114453 AM.bmp.jpg|Rapunzel's first time out of the tower Tumblr lhrbssYpJo1qdh54fo1 500.png|Rapunzel relishes her first time feeling the grass beneath her feet Tangled-disney-princess-19816541-1280-727.jpg|One of the bipolar episode sequences Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3679.jpg tumblr_lg6h6mrGef1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Rapunzel tangled in her own hair Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3686.jpg rapunzel 2.jpg|Rapunzel is a "despicable human being" Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3693.jpg Tangled (130).jpg Tangled (131).jpg Fullscreen capture 112013 114658 AM.bmp.jpg|Rapunzel at war with herself Fullscreen capture 112013 114800 AM.bmp.jpg|"I will use this" tumblr_mqxawem2iK1rczby5o5_500.jpg|(Snap!) tumblr_mqxawem2iK1rczby5o6_500.jpg|"Is it ruffians? Thugs? Are they here to get me?" tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-4297.jpg|"Well I do like ducklings." tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-4310.jpg|Rapunzel and Pascal frightened FlynnRapunzelPub.jpg Fullscreen capture 112013 114934 AM.bmp.jpg|Frightened Rapunzel Fullscreen capture 112013 114950 AM.bmp.jpg|Raupnzel and Flynn looking at the wanted poster tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-4510.jpg|"Haven't any of you ever had a dream?" tumblr_lhhxe1udNR1qhbg2ho1_500.png Kinogallery.com Rapunzel D shot 49.jpg|Rapunzel with the Pub Thugs Fullscreen capture 112013 115431 AM.bmp.jpg|Rapuznel and Flynn hiding in The Snuggly Duckling tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-5018.jpg|Rapunzel giving a kiss to Hookhand rapunzel 319.jpg|"Nope." Fullscreen capture 112013 115708 AM.bmp.jpg|"FLYNN?!" Fullscreen capture 112013 115724 AM.bmp.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-5368.jpg tumblr_lhx71tdrGT1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|(Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark) Fullscreen capture 112013 115852 AM.bmp.jpg|Rapunzel about to jump off the ledge Fullscreen capture 112013 120227 PM.bmp.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn are glad to be alive Glowing hair by theobsessor-d2yzkxz.jpg|Rapunzel's magical hair Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-6171.jpg PDVD 064.PNG|"Please don't freak out." rapunzel 1.jpg|"So, Eugene Fitzherbert, huh?" Rapunzel's smile.jpg|Rapunzel's warm smile PDVD 065.PNG|Rapunzel develops an intimate feeling for Flynn after talking rapunzel 232.jpg|Rapunzel can't believe Gothel found her PDVD 066.PNG|Rapunzel sleeps in her hair tumblr_mqxawem2iK1rczby5o10_500.jpg|Startled look WFTCRMImageFetch-8.aspx.jpeg|Rapunzel with Maximus tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7189.jpg|"And it's also my birthday, just so you know!" Tumblr_lb2ivlkRTL1qde10po1_500.jpg Chameleon Company.jpg|Rapunzel & Pascal Pascal rapunzel flynn.jpg disney-tangled-flynn-rapunzel-pascal-mothergothel-tangled-17082075-1280-690.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-7344.jpg|Rapunzel's hair braided and adorned with flowers Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-7389.jpg|There's something familiar about the baby girl lying in the Queen's arms... rapunzel-kingdom-dance.jpg Tumblr mpgcd0xER31rip4n2o1 1280.jpg Kingdomdanceer.jpg|Eugene And Rapunzel Eugene rapunzel kingdom dance.jpg Flynn-and-Rapunzel-4ever-love-tangled-22865822-1920-1080.jpg|Cupcakes! tumblr_lhpw80FMrN1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Rapunzel and Eugene dancing Tangled-screencaps-flynn-and-rapunzel-20559981-1876-1080.jpg Tumblr mw3xouKIoj1rcnkw9o2 500.png Tangled (259).jpg Tangled (260).jpg Tangled (262).jpg Tangled (263).jpg Rapunzel.PNG Tangled (266).jpg rapunzel 306.jpg|Rapunzel looks intently at Eugene rapunzel 152.jpg|A Happy Face Tangled (268).jpg Tangled (270).jpg Tangled (271).jpg Rapunzel-i-see-the-light.png rapunzel 243.jpg|I See The Light! Tangled (273).jpg rapunzel 299.jpg|Eugene takes Rapunzel by the hand Tangled (274).jpg Tangled (275).jpg I_See_the_Light.PNG Tangled.JPG|In I See the Light Tangled (276).jpg Tangled (278).jpg Tangled (279).jpg|Rapunzel living her dream TANGLED_4260.jpg Fullscreen capture 112013 122304 PM.bmp.jpg|Rapuznel waiting for Eugene to come back 185px-Kinogallery_com_Rapunzel_C_shot_24.jpg|The Stabbington Brothers attempt to kidnap Rapunzel tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-8590.jpg|Frightened Rapunzel rapunzel 345.jpg TANGLED_4517.jpg rapunzel 253.jpg|"Did I mumble mother?" rapunzel 16.jpg|"You were wrong about the world!" tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-9716.jpg|Rapunzel tied/chained up and gagged Tumblr_ly48djQj8v1qb9lqho1_500.gif|Rapunzel yelling through her gag rapunzel 328.jpg|"For every minute of the rest of my life I will fight!" Tangled_62_0001.jpg|Reassuring Eugene rapunzel 331.jpg|"I can't let you die." a_bitter_end_by_zaiyuri-d3glzqs.jpg|Eugene cutting Rapunzel's hair before dying 191217_207606992583254_100000018632008_845163_1540765_o.jpg|Rapunzel's hair turning brown rapunzel 303.jpg|Rapunzel is shellshocked after seeing Gothel fall to her death rapunzel 146.jpg|Eugene dies in Rapunzel's arms as she begins to sob Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10167.jpg|Mourning Eugene rapunzel 61.jpg|An Impressed Rapunzel watches the tear heals Eugene PDVD_297.PNG|Rapunzel is happy for Eugene is alive. Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10350.jpg Flynn-Rapunzel-hug-rapunzel-and-eugene.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10365.jpg tumblr_lfon8x8wse1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Rapunzel and Eugene's first kiss vlcsnap-2011-04-19-02h08m07s9.png|Rapunzel reuniting with her family Rapunzel.Queen.PNG|Rapunzel finally meets her real mother Eugene (95).jpg Eugene (96).jpg Tangled-Movie-Screencaps-tangled-21739952-1876-1080.jpg Eugene (97).jpg tumblr_lgduwhcwrg1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Rapunzel and Eugene's second seen kiss Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10709.jpg Eugene (99).jpg RAPUNZEL REFERENCE.png|Rapunzel's second cameo in Frozen as the theme of a tapestry in the ballroom. Rapunzel yelled at.jpg|Rapunzel shocked and hurt after Mother Gothel yells at her Princess-Rapunzel-Ending-of-disneys-tangled.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9305.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3062.jpg|"Now it's hidden where you'll never find it" Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-1.jpg Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-2.jpg Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-3.jpg Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-4.jpg Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-5.jpg Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-6.jpg Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-7.jpg RapunzelMotherknowbest.png GothelRapunzel.png tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9793.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9831.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9894.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9256.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9274.jpg Kinogallery.com Rapunzel E shot 9.jpg Kinogallery.com Rapunzel D shot 41.jpg Kinogallery.com Rapunzel F shot 11.jpg Rapmovie13.jpg Kinogallery.com Rapunzel F shot 14.jpg Weve all got a dream.jpg Rapunzel-hook-hand.jpg Rapunzel-hoping.jpg Rapunzel-maximus.jpg Rapunzel-painting.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9910.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9917.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9930.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9948.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10010.jpg Tangled Ever After Tumblr lxcpn9lZXM1qfunb8o2 1280.jpg|Rapunzel and Eugene getting married in Tangled Ever After. rapunzel 349.jpg|in "Tangled Ever After" Eugene (105).jpg Eugene (106).jpg|They are now husband and wife 20130816152700!Film05.jpg Tumblr inline mz9l5513m71rapryu.png Frozen Rapunzelflynn Frozen.jpg|Rapunzel's cameo in "Frozen" as she enters the castle of Arendelle with Anna passing her frozenrapunzel.jpg Once Upon a Time 314RapunzelHistory.png|Alexandra Metz as Rapunzel in Once Upon a Time Cb20140408032358.png 2014-08-16-19-13-06--1054861216.jpeg Sofia the First The Curse of Princess Ivy 01.jpg|Rapunzel with Sofia and Amber The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-14.png The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-23.png The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-22.png The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-20.png Rapunzel Sofia the First Curse of Ivy.jpg Rapunzel in Sofia the First 1.png Rapunzel in Sofia the First 2.png Rapunzel in Sofia the First 3.png Rapunzel in Sofia the First 4.png Rapunzel in Sofia the First 5.png Rapunzel in Sofia the First 6.png Rapunzel in Sofia the First 7.png Rapunzel in Sofia the First 8.png Rapunzel in Sofia the First 9.png Rapunzel in Sofia the First 10.png Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p (1).JPG Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p-7.JPG Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p (1).JPG Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p-9.JPG Category:Character galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:Tangled galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries